ULTIMA: Fall of the city
by dmoanahan9
Summary: Fall of the city is an upcoming story focusing primarilly on the Organization and Society.


Trouble is brewing in the streets of NYC. Crime and Gang warfare increase while different underworld factions jostle for power.

* * *

Padro Lodo: Our rivals, the savate, have recently found a new leader...

(Magneto took command of the Savate (a rival mutant syndicate operating in New York)

Padro Lobo:...A Mutant Messiah of Destruction named Magneto, who opposes my authority. Recent savate advancements have...emboldened other underworld elements to follow suit. These new allies have successfully raided our materiel shipments. We continue to meet Magneto's challenges at every turn...but he remains stubborn.

Kitsune: What, then, Do you propose, Padro Lobo?

Padro Lobo: My patience for such matters is at an end. What we have always done, Kitsune...embrace our destiny.

(Outside the _Skara Brae_, Shannon is keeping tabs on Tory Stark (who is superhero Iron Man), much to Marlon's impatience)

Marlon: Can we go or what, sister? I don't know 'bout you man, but I'm gettin' bored-of starin' at Troy Stark was drinkin' the place dry.

Shannon: Sorry, brother. It's just...man, don't he kook bad to you? Troy Stark was weak. I mean, more than normal?

Marlon: Yeah, well...you'd think a beatdown from master Avengers woulda sobered his butt up. Guess some chumps never learn, huh?

Shannon: yeah, Maybe. C'mon, Let's go-Ive seen enough.

Marlon: Finally!

(they walk away)

Marlon: Wellm I came out to kick some bad-guy butt, not watch you kick your own, Okay?

Grunt: Grunt...Attack!

(they're ambushed by Grunt)

Marlon: You're askin, you?!

Shannon: There's a ton of these G-Hrk!

Marlon: Sister!

Grunt: Bind his wrists!

Marlon: Graagh!

Grunt: And slience him!

(Grunt puts Marlon's mouth with wrists)

Grunt: Quickly!

(The Grunt take them down, tie them up and throw them into separate vans)

Marlon: MRRMFF!

Karasu: So, Marlon...we meet again. The discomfort you are experiencing is only temporary. It will end soon..when you perish. Driver! Take us to the docks!

(Marlon breaks his bonds and escapes from the van)

Grunt: Marlon is gone.

Karasu: Yes...all is going to plan.

(Down in the church lair)

Nick: Hyah!

Gwen: Whoa! I didn't even see that coming, Nick.

Nick: That is because by bring the shinai to my left shoulder- just so- I drew your attentio-

Marlon: Raagh!

(They heard Marlon growls)

Don: Oh, Man! I think It's monster.

Marlon: What's everyone just standin' around for? They got my sister!

Nick: You must gather yourself.

Marlon: We don't got time! They took my sister and we gotta go get him back!

Gwen: Slow Down, Marlon- Who took Shannon?

Marlon: Karasu and those Grunt- I got away but my sister got knocked cold and I think they were takin' her to the docks. I'm tellin' ya, we gotta get moving!

Nick: Whoa,..Hold on. If they ambushed you, then It was obviously a trap. And if they know you escaped, then they've got to be expecting a rescue. We need to think about this, because going from one trap to another is strategically stupid, and-

Marlon: Dammit, Nick, We got no time for Grunt- this is my best sister we're talking about our family, man. He needs us NOW!

Nick: Yeah, and rushing into trouble's really worked out for you two in the past, right?

Marlon: You mons-

Spongebob: Stop! Stand apart, old friend. We achieve nothing if we quarrel amongst ourselves. You are both correct. Your sister jones is part os our family and we must save her, but it would be foolhardy to do so in reckless fashion. Rest assured, Marlon, we will do everything in our power...to rescue your sister.

(At the docks, Karasu and Alopex are guarding the bound and gagged Shannon)

Karasu: Is all in order?

Alopex: Yes...the other Grunt have set up a perimeter. They'll scare away any idiots that get too close to the docks. Nobody will interfere. But, Karasu, I'm curious...what makes you so sure they'll come for their friend?

Karasu: I know they will come, Alopex, because they are Grunt. Foolishly loyal unto death.

(Nick, Marlon and Gwen take a vantage point on the rooftops)

Nick: Marlon, you're right-There's Shannon.

Marlon: Where's your friend?

Gwen: I have sent them ahead...We must utilize our unique skills if we are to gain the advantage of surprise.

(Mike and Cody swim around and prepare to make a surprise attack via the water)

Marlon: Surprise? It's just Karasu and that a fox. We can them.

Gwen: Patience, Marlon. The Grunt is purposely allowing us undefended access. This is a trap.

Marlon: But looks like Shannon's hurt. We can't just stand here donin-nothing.

Nick: Dawn.

Gwen: Yes, Nick...Dawn, Indeed.

(Pardo Lobo enters the scene and approaches Shannon)

Karasu: They are here, Pardo Lobo.

Pardo Lobo: Yes, Karasu. I know you are out there! Why do you delay coming to the aid of your fallen comrade?! Why do you hide?!

Alopex: Master, Do you ant me to go after them?

Pardo Lobo: No, Alopex. There is no need to pursue them. I will show you how to draw vermin to a trap. Nick, your undivided attention is required! As you can see...

(Pardo Lobo stabs Shannon in the stomach with his chainsword)

Pardo Lobo:...Your sister is now severely wounded!

(Marlon explodes in a rage and attacks)

Marlon: NO!

Gwen: Wait!

Karasu: Grunt attack!

(All the Grunt leap from their positions and a massive brawl ensues)

Karasu: With you, Alopex. As we plammed-avoid the battle and do not lose sight of the target.

Marlon: THAT BASTARD STABBED MY SISTER!

Gwen: Marlon, calm yourself!

Nick: Listen to Gwen, Marlon!

Marlon: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

(Mike and Cody climb from the water and try to get to Shannon)

Mike: All hell's breaking gotta get Shannon!

Cody: Coming!

Pardo Lobo: Ah, Albeit a predictable one.

Cody: We're reptiles you, Doofus!

Mike: That's not what he meant, Cody.

Karasu: Our target is in the open, Alopex. You know what to do.

Alopex: Yes. Keep the prey separated from the herd. Grrargh!

(Alopex attacks Mike)

Mike: What the-uff!

Nick: I need help!

(Nick helps at Shannon)

Mike: Cody! Help Nick!

Cody: See you 'round, pinhead!

Pardo Lobo: Yes...you will.

Cody: Master! We have Shannon!

Gwen: Stop, Marlon! Quell your anger!

(Gwen gives Marlon a hug to calm him down)

Gwen: Your friend needs you now!

Marlon: Graah!

Mike: I'm Gotta here! Yah!

(Karasu tags him in the back of the neck with a poison dart)

Karasu: It is done, master.

Pardo Lobo: Yes, Karasu. I see. Excellent.

(The Org gone)

Marlon: Oh man, Shannon...

Cody: Dude, The Grunt just totally took off!

Gwen: His wound is deep. We must get her to a Hospital.

Nick: Sadie!

Sadie: I heard all noise and couldn't sit around waiting anymore, so I- My god!

(As Nick loads Shannon into the van and Gwen insists they get him to a hospital immediately)

Cody: Gwen, Mike's not here!

Gwen: Mike? But-

Sadie: Dammit, We don't have time!

Gwen: She's right...Shannon's dying!

* * *

Uh oh! Shannon is dying at stomach! And, Mike is mission.

Next Chatper 2!


End file.
